


Four Times Carolyn Ruined the Evening and the One Time She Didn't

by Foxtrots



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 05:30:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxtrots/pseuds/Foxtrots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title explains it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Martin didn't really have time to react. Suddenly, he found himself in the galley, pressed against a cabinet with Arthur after his lips. It had become almost a game, with Martin sneaking into the galley to steal kisses from the steward and not get caught. But this time was a bit different. 

“Carolyn will-” Martin protested. 

“Mm,” Arthur responded, not wanting to break the kiss. “Mum's taking a nap. And nothing can wake her when she's napping.” Martin was about to protest again, but his words turned into a moan as Arthur sucked a patch of skin on his neck. How could he possibly say no to that? 

“A-a-are you sure she's sleeping?” Martin whispered moments later, arms wrapped around Arthur's neck, head thrown back and Arthur slid a hand into his trousers. There was a slight trill of the idea which knocked Martin's voice of reason away. Firstly, being in a flying aeroplane. That certainly qualified for the mile-high club. And of course there was a thrill of being caught. Martin had never committed something so scandalous in his life. 

Arthur by this time, had turned Martin around and bent him over a counter. Martin heard the quick zip of Arthur's trousers and grinned. Who knew being so naughty could possibly be so much fun? 

Martin heard a quick gasp from Arthur which sent a thrill down his spine. But nothing happened. No hands on his backside, no mouth kissing his neck. It wasn't like Arthur to tease like that. But it did add to the fun. 

“Arthur, come on!” Martin protested. “I'm practically dying!” Martin received no response. “Want me to beg, do you? Fine then. Won't you please just fu-” 

“Uh..Skip?” Arthur squeaked. That wasn't a good squeak. Not a good squeak at all. Something was wrong. Something was very, very wrong. Glancing over his shoulder, he noticed Carolyn. Suddenly, his face went very, very red. Trying to cover all of it up, he pulled up his trousers and tried to hide the bulge. 

“Carolyn! Hi! What brings you here!” he tried. 

Carolyn looked less than impressed. “Tell you what. Get to the loo, fix yourself up and get yourself back into the flight deck. I'm paying you to fly a plane. What you do on the ground is none of my business, but in the sky, you are flying and flying only,” she hissed, storming off. 

“But you don't pay-” 

“I don't want to hear it!”


	2. Chapter 2

Martin hungrily kissed Arthur's lips. Hands through his brown hair, trying to tug at what he could and straddled over his legs on the sofa. Weeks after their awkward encounter with Carolyn (which no one mentioned afterwards), it was decided Arthur's house was safe from interruptions. It was on the ground, firstly. And while he still lived with his mother, she was out. They had the house to themselves. 

Suddenly, Martin felt a terribly good vibration. Not questioning where it was coming from, he pressed his hips to Arthur's. 

“Skip!” Arthur swatted Martin's hips away, reaching into his pocket to pull out his mobile.   
“Oh.”   
Arthur glanced at the call display. “It's my mum. Should I answer it?” 

“What? No! No, no. Let it go to voice mail,” Martin said, trying to ignore the disturbance. 

“But I really think I should answer it,” Arthur said quietly. “I always answer it. And Mum'll be worried if I don't answer it.” 

“Leave it.” Martin tried to distract Arthur with another kiss. “I'm not letting Carolyn ruin it this time. I'm sure she'll figure out what we're up to anyway.” 

“I suppose you're right..” 

“Of course I'm right.” 

Arthur put the phone down and turned his attention to Martin again. Martin gladly accepted the attention and gave a gentle nip to Arthur's lips to get a grin out of him. To tease him, Martin planted kisses all about Arthur's face, getting his nose and eyelids and eyebrows and cheeks and ears and forehead and chin and nose again. Arthur laughed as he was kissed, his voice very nearly irresistible in Martin's mind. 

But there was another distraction as Arthur's phone made an odd sound. Arthur went to check on it. 

“I've got a text,” Arthur said. Martin was determined to not let that distraction stop him and proceeded to kiss Arthur's neck. “From..oh- from Mum,” Arthur continued. “She says..she says that we better not be up to anything on the sofa because it's hard to clean up upholstery. But..but we'll be careful, won't be, Skip?” 

Martin sat back on Arthur's knees, looking rather defeated. 

“Skip? I'm sure if we're careful, we won't make a mess,” Arthur repeated. 

“Forget it,” Martin muttered. 

“But..” 

“I can't do this when she knows what we're doing. Sorry.”


	3. Chapter 3

It started with a kiss, but then again, most things do. 

Martin found himself on his back on the cold, hard floor of his van. Not only could the van hold a piano and various moving boxes, but it seemed nearly the perfect size for both Arthur and Martin. Though it was slightly less than comfortable, it was at least safe from Carolyn, seeing as they were outside the house. And with Carolyn not home and them not in the house, they couldn't get caught. 

Arthur seemed to know that, as he was taking his time to press kisses to Martin's chest, tempting him and teasing him. But with enough impatient groans from Martin, Arthur was soon hovering over him, pressing their hips together. 

Martin threw his head back at the contact of skin on skin, but cried out in pain as he rammed the back of his head to the hard floor of the van. A moment of seeing stars passed and he urged Arthur to continue- he's had worse head injuries. 

Arthur began to find a rhythm they both enjoyed, his breathing soon following the pattern. Soon enough the springs of the van joined in. It was far less than romantic, with the springs squeaking and the metal clinking and the smell of cardboard and gas in the air, but Martin couldn't really complain. Not in the hands of his lover. 

But a flash of headlights stilled Arthur and the familiar sound of wheels on pavement flooded the air. An engine was turned off with a slight rumble. And then the jingle of keys and high-heels on pavement. 

“Mum's home,” Arthur whispered. 

“It won't matter, we're not in her house,” Martin protested. 

Arthur paused to think it over, but he found Martin to have a good enough argument to continue. Of course, the two went red in the face when they heard a forceful bang against the side of the van. 

“I hate to interrupt, but can you please not do that on my frown lawn!” Carolyn barked.


	4. Chapter 4

Bedsprings creaked, the headboard slammed into the wall and the slap of flesh on flesh echoed through Martin's ears. Arthur's hot breath was against his neck and this time, a soft bed was beneath his back. It was agreed upon that Arthur's bed was far better than the floor of an old van. The smell of clean sheets were clearly better than gasoline. Martin especially enjoyed being able to throw his head back and to be met with soft pillows instead of a hard floor. 

Martin glanced up at Arthur, a small grin on his lips. Finally- finally – they had their quiet. 

But Martin couldn't enjoy it..not fully enjoy it. It all seemed too good to be true. But he put that off of him being overly paranoid. 

“S-something the matter Skip?” Arthur asked gently, stopping his thrusts altogether, a concerned look on his face. “I'm not hurting you, am I?” 

“What? Oh..oh, no. No. It's..it's nothing.” Martin grinned it off. But something was going to happen. Something to ruin their special moment. Any second now, Carolyn would come barging in through the bedroom door. But surely she heard to thumping of the bed..a universal sign to not enter the room. Of course she was young at one point, she must have had a lover like this. 

“Are you sure?” Arthur asked. 

“Quite sure, love,” Martin assured him. Arthur seemed satisfied with that response. 

“Arthur, why did you-” The moment Martin was expecting finally happened. Carolyn had barged in. In her hand was a pair of folded socks, only this pair consisted of three socks. Instead of leaving any sort of apology on her way out, she simply said, “I'll leave on the socks on the doorknob, how does that sound?”


	5. Chapter 5

Martin felt rather stupid for not thinking of it sooner. Why use Arthur's house when he had a flat to himself? A small flat, but something a little more private. The bed could hardly accommodate the two, though with the flat in the attic and not being properly heated, it was nice to have another to share the heat with. 

Martin was just catching his breath and curled up into Arthur's arms. 

“Was it-” Arthur started, but was quickly interrupted. 

“It was fantastic. Wonderful. Amazing..brilliant.” Martin said, giving him a kiss. Arthur beamed. “I'll probably have a sore bum tomorrow..I'll hardly be able to sit while flying. But..but it was all very, very worth it."   
“Good. Yes. Right. Brilliant,” Arthur agreed, nuzzling him. “Y'know..I've heard of something..” Arthur trailed off. “A club. For people who have sex in an aeroplane while its flying. Could we join it, do you think?” 

“We tried that before and you know how that worked out,” Martin reminded him. 

“I know..but..well..we weren't very secretive. And apparently, you're supposed to do it in the loo,” Arthur explained. 

“You've been in the loo. One grown man can hardly stand up in it, what makes you think two could possibly fit?” 

“I suppose you're right, Skip. But wouldn't it be fun? I mean I've always wanted to and we have an aeroplane that we're in all the time..and..and..well I suppose it's a bit of a waste to never do that..you know?” Arthur looked so innocent. It seemed impossible he was suggesting something like sex. 

Martin paused. “Our next cargo flight. When Carolyn is on a date..or something with Herc. And not a word to Douglas, I won't hear the end of it.” 

“Brilliant!”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for reposting, there were so many mistakes it started to drive me to insanity I had to take it down. So hopefully this is fixed. Hopefully. Perfectionist problems.


End file.
